


Sure, Jan.

by nyicris



Series: skam drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack, Evak - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Valentine's Day, also even likes to embarass isak in front of jonas, isak likes to drag even in front of jonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: Valentine's Day was just a day based on the commercial exploitation of love until Isak came around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @miloug (my fav and only beta) (do not trust others)

“So, what are you guys doing for Valentine’s Day?” Jonas asked as they walked out of the corridors.

“And feed this consumer society's day based on the commercial exploitation of love?” Even put an arm around Isak’s shoulders and they stopped on their usual spot in the schoolyard. “No, thanks. I love this hobbit every day of the year.”

 “Yeah, capitalism sucks.” Jonas giggled.

 “Even?” Isak narrowed his eyes. “What about the tickets for the last Scorsese’s film I’ve been avoiding to watch with you because it’s _three fucking hours_ long that you bought this morning?”

Even shrugged.

“Well, the commercial exploitation of love sometimes can help a poor soul get his uneducated boyfriend to go to the cinema.” He approached him to whisper in Isak’s ear, although Jonas could hear everything. “And then, in exchange, the now educated boyfriend gets eaten out when they get hom-

Isak quickly shoved him away and covered his face with his hands. 

“I hate you.”

"Sure, Jan." Even pressed a kiss to his cheek.

No, he doesn't. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> lol do you even think even likes scorsese


End file.
